livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Ani and Maddie relationship
Ani and Maddie are cousins who deeply care about each other. History Ani and Maddie seem to get along really well though they do fight once in a while though like Liv they make up afterwards. Maddie is always happy to see Ani when he visits them because she hasn't seen him since they we're 12 years old. Ani seems to really love Maddie as much as he loves the rest of his cousins though Maddie gets jealous when Ani hangs out with Liv more. When Ani learned of Maddie and Diggie's break up Ani swore revenge on Diggie for breaking Maddie's heart. Maddie was very happy when Ani was sent to Ridgewood but Ani was depressed that his old school was closed down for good so Maddie asks him if he was okay because she doesn't like it when he is sad. Later when Ani meets the new girl Jorden (played by Laura Marano) and develops a massive crush on her Maddie tries to help similar to how tried to Liv help Maddie with Diggie in Twin-A-Rooney which like Liv caused a huge fight between the cousins though this one actually did cause Ani to leave early and not hear from him for a long time until later a few weeks later Ani was seen near his locker ignoring Maddie but talks to Joey though Maddie tells Ani that she is very sorry for going behind his back. At the time of Jordan's arm being broken Maddie tried to stop Ani for blaming himself for Jordan getting hurt though this only made him angrier and caused him to get in her face which really scared her because she was afraid he would punch her and she knows Ani won't hurt her. After a long while Ani tore his ACL the same way she did which caused Maddie to blame herself just as Ani did when Jordan broke her arm. Similarities * Both Ani and Maddie are on basketball teams. * Ani and Maddie attend Ridgewood High. * They both wear glasses. Differences * Ani and Maddie live 1 hour from each other. * They have different classes. * Ani does Mix Martial Arts while Maddie doesn't. Trivia * Ani really cares about Maddie. * For Ani's 19th birthday Maddie got him a Ridgewood jacket with his name on it. * When Maddie saw Ani for the first time since she was 12 she hugged him and cried. * At the time Ani was switched to Ridgewood he was depressed and Maddie helped him through it because he knew how much his old school meant to him. * Both cousins play basketball. * Maddie tries to convince Karen and Pete to let Ani move in but that was up to his mom first. * While Ani had gotten sick and was taken home early Maddie was wishing she was allowed to stay with her cousin to help him feel better. * Ani asks Maddie for help with his fear of asking Jorden on a date. * Both of them seem to really love each other. * Ani tore his ACL the same way Maddie tore hers. * When Maddie heard about Anakin and Jordan's break up she felt sorry for her cousin. * Both of them told each other no matter what happens they will always be family. *Maddie told Ani that she will never hate him for all the fights they had. * At Ani's graduation Maddie was crying because he was leaving. * Maddie was so heartbroken when Anakin left for college. Quotes Anakin-A-Rooney College-A-Rooney Category:Blog posts